User blog:Cometchaser21/Excerpt from Volume Three
Prologue ' ' The man sat in the dark, underground wooden room. He was breathing hard and holding his carving knife out. All over the giant room were burn marks and carvings that started with Ligh-tning will strike, Life will flourish, Plants will thrive. The Balancers are… and each had a unique answer. The man held his finger to an empty spot and his fingertip glowed, He created burn marks of the start of the verse and took his knife and scrawled an answer. The Balancers are cheaters. News was spreading his brother had lost his second Might, and his own might be next. It seemed like they were cheating all of the precautions they had set up. He looked at his other endings. The worst. Intellectual. Stupid. Possibly vulnerable. Annoying. Full of malice. Full of greed. Full of agility. Over time, the man's sanity was slowly slipping, answers becoming more wily, strange, and abundant. He found a large empty space, but instead of filling it with normal size answers, he wrote the beginning of the verse to be almost half the size of him. With his knife, he attacked the wall, chips flying and shards of metal falling slowly. After many minutes, his eyes bloodshot, face pale and fingers shaking he stepped back. Lightning will strike, Life will flourish, Plants will thrive The Balancers are... MINE He stared at the wall, smiling a vague, wily smile, his head slightly cocked to one side. Suddenly, he felt a large pain on the back of his head, and a blast of fire on his back. He screamed with rage and turned to his attacker. His skin glowed orange and fire began to come out of his fists. The air heated up dangerously. Through his glowing eyes he saw something, that added with the pain brought his sanity back. “Brother? What are you doing? We can't have an insane Fire Golem now can we?”The lady said. Her red hair was tied up in a bun, with rebellious curls falling down to her cheeks. She wore a burgundy dress, that was silky and tight. “Has wittle ickle cwazy Fire Golem gone mad? Does he need a wittle west?” “Shut up Adriana. Heaven knows how you got to be Fire Countess.” The man grunted to his sister. “All I know is Conner wants us to help him because we're part of the Balancer Network and all.” “I think we both know Conner is crazy, and he's always been the family creep, but he's family. He respects us. Unlike the Water Rulers. Did you hear Rupert?” Adriana asked. “Emperor Drew locked up Aiden and his family inside their castle.” “Why?” “Because they didn't have permisson or something to leave for Aloma to destroy the Theif. They even broke a bunch of laws there to.” Adriana said. “That means, the Balancers are taken care of.” “Can you be sure? Because I may or may not have done something that might rain on you parade...” Rupert trailed off. “Oh, Rupert you idiot did you really try to pull it off?” Adriana asked. “Are you telling me they're here?” “Well... two of them disappeared months ago. But the other...” Rupert trailed off, grinning evilly. “How long?” Adriana asked. Rupert shrugged and grunted. “Few months... six maybe.” he said, sheepishly. Adriana slapped him. Rupert chuckled. “I'm telling you now Rupert, this isn't going to work.” Adriana said, stepping back. Rupert shook his head. “It could work, and really well to,” He said. Adriana noticed the message he had just written on the wall. Her eyes drooped. “Our brother was always the family creep, and your doing a good job keeping up your family greedy status.” “Oh c'mon, it can't be that bad!” Rupert groaned. “Ugh, Rupert a gamble this big could end in a big disaster, and you could lose your Might.” Adriana pointed out. “It's like that time you gambled three of the pure diamond rings from the Lava People and you lost thousands of coins worth of possible gold. Then they penalized you for trying to cheat another ten bags of gold and a bag of rubies. You were so disrespected. Think of the Mights, which are even more valuable.” “Ikaantared lost his and he's still having his wedding. Actually, right above us is where he's going to have it.” Rupert protested. “Speaking of which, why does our crazy nephew want to have his wedding next to the Karn Shaa volcano?” “Ikaantared is just as crazy as his father and his fiance is probably too... but that doesn't matter, you just need a break from this room.” Adriana drawled. She grabbed Rupert's sleeve and led him out of the room. “Don't ever go back in there.” “So how's your Might?” Rupert asked. “Is the sword safe?” “Safe as its ever going to be. I hear yours is lost.” Adriana said. Rupert scoffed. “Mine is not lost! It is safe!” Rupert argued. “I just need to wait for Conner's order.” “Well, until then, you have better things to do than losing you sanity.” Adriana said. She led him down the stone hallway to a more rugged tunnel that ended up into a large battle room. “You know, you may need to fight Emperor Drew, the Water Giant. You two were destined to fight. You need to train.” She held up her fists and faced him. “See how well the Water Matriarch will be beaten.” And with that, the Fire Countess turned into a whirlwind of fists and flame. Rupert glowed orange once more and flew at his sister. He landed a punch that sent her sailing halfway across the room. From the epicenter on the punch, fire and flame burned. The fight had begun. .<>. Deep in the depths of a subterranean black lake a few tunnels away, a woman's body floated in the black water. Frozen in time, she felt nothing, didn't need to breath, eat, drink, or age. Her body was filled with her last thought before she had been dropped into the inky black lake. You can leave by a crack in the northern wall, into a portal. She had filled her being with the thought, knowing that after nine years her body would follow that last thought, traveling to the portal. Unbeknownst to the dueling siblings above, the mother of the Balancers slipped into a golden portal deep in the lake, and in a flash, she was gone. She awoke in the middle of a windy plain. There was no moon, and a gargantuan floating mountain of Aetheopolis lay above her. Behind her was a huge sinkhole. She felt a stirring, and saw a flash of fire above. Four human-like shapes fell, and a tiny wolf with them. Suddenly yellow light blasted through two of them holding onto a stone tablet. It stopped after a few seconds. She saw that they would land in front of her, but deep down she knew that three had to go to the sinkhole. She reached deep into the magic within her, and created a wave of magic. Blue light exploded from her. It latched onto the three of the humans, one now holding the wolf. It directed them into the sinkhole, changing their trajectory. As they passed, a great feeling raged through her body. Knowing the spell would land them safely flashed through her mind, but the feeling overpowered it. Those boys were three of her children. The last one, she cushioned his fall in front of her. He landed softly, and groaned. She rushed forward to him, crying out. He was Samuel, her first son! But he was wearing red and black armor. She touched his face, caressing in the only way a mother could. This was her little boy, now seventeen! Then he awoke. “Ah!” He yelped. He rubbed his head. Then he saw her. “Samuel?” Sh asked, hoping he would remember her face. “Mom? Mom the whole family is in great danger!” The blood left the woman's face. .<>. Far above, on Aetheopolis, Troop 67 left from where the had just sent four people hurtling down to the earth. They met in the place the mysterious letter had said, and empty alleyway. Suddenly, the visitors came. An assortment of strange creatures surrounded Troop 67, with a chocolate lab talking to the leader. He wore metal braces on his legs, which allowed him to walk upright. They were in a dark alleyway made of white stone. Around the chocolate lab were six creatures- a Kyphaerite, a pterodactyl, a large, humanoid lizard, a mermaid, a man that had icy blue skin that was covered in frost, and horse with a flaming mane and tail, and smoking black skin. The humans of Troop 67 were dwarfed by many of the creatures, and looked around at them, trying not to gawk. “Look, Horace, we are offering you a deal.” Fidore said to the leader. “It makes sense. You, a troop tasked with kidnapping and killing the Almas, and us, a group seeking vengeance on them.” “Will Emperor Connor approve?” one soldier asked. The leader shrugged, and turned to a soldier standing in the background. He was grinning slightly to himself, and he radiated power. The four scratches across his face made him look even more intimidating. “Jack, what do you think?” the leader asked. Jack stepped forward, and looked Fidore in the eye. Fidore's eye twitched, and he shook out his head. Jack squinted, his eyes locked with Fidore's. Tension built between them. “Get out...” Fidore growled, through his teeth. The air shuddered softly. “Get out of my head... out...” Jack held out a hand and the air trembled again, and Fidore let out a howl. He put his head in his paws. Jack smiled, and put his hand down. He turned to Horace, the leader. “We can trust him.” Jack said. “But I have a request.” “What Jack, what is it now?” Horace spat. “Look, we're honored to have you in out troop. We're honored to have one of the Balancer Network helping us- “I want to head this group. I want you and Fidore to step down, and for me to take you places.” Jack demanded. Horace stepped up to him. “Don't you dare use your mind magic on me. You wouldn't dare.” Horace spat. Jack chuckled. Horace's face fell. “I would dare, as a matter of fact.” Jack held out a hand, which glowed faintly. Horace's face broke out in sweat, and his face turned red. Jack held his hand closer, and the ground trembled. The air throbbed, and the group assembled around them stepped back in fear. Horace cried out for a moment, and threw his head down. Jack stiffened his arm, and made his hand into a claw. “You... will... be... mine...” Jack seethed. “You have taken... taken my powers for granted far too long...” Horace screamed and threw himself on the ground. He moaned and shrieked as Jack drove pain and horror into his mind. Suddenly, he stopped. The glow went out of Jack's hand, and Horace stood up. “Fidore, Horace, tell me that you give the leadership of Troop 67 and the Alma X to me.” Jack demanded, grinning. “I give you leadership of the Alma X.” Fidore said, stepping back. Horace breathed, and sighed. “I give you... I give the leadership of Troop 67 to you.” Horace said. Horace tore the badge of his armor off, and threw it to the ground. Jack picked it up and placed it on his suit of armor. Jack turned to Fidore, who was breathing hard. “Anything?” Jack asked. Fidore took a ring off one of his claws and gave it to Jack. Jack slid it onto his finger, basking in his new found power. He turned to his stunned audience. “We shall be known now as Troop Alma X. I shall be your leader.” Jack said. Horace and Fidore hung their heads. “I have a personal score to settle with them. They have visited my family many times, yet we starve. They have never helped us. Even worse, they are destroying the Mights. They are far to noble to realize the power they could have, far to ignorant to let others use it, and far to selfish to care about the consequences.” Jack raged. He could see in their minds the fear he was instilling in them. Fear that would eventually grow into respect and loyalty. “I have seen into the minds of all the Almas. The Balancers are ignorant of their own power, and can barely use it to half the extent of their abilities. They are vulnerable. They are without one, which will weaken them considerably. We must follow them through the caves of Karn Shaa, until the moment to strike is upon us.” Jack raged, and pacing in front of his new troop. “The Fire Emperors will favor us. The Water Emperors will fall. But in the end, we will rise. We will control the Mights. WE will destroy the Balancers. We will control the world!” He could feel the admiration, and the determination stirring in their minds. His words had sparked them, and now they would follow him. He only saw a few threats, that frost person had some doubts about trusting fire people, and Horace and Fidore's minds were slowly coming back to their senses. He could always break them. But first, he had to break the Balancers. He would make them pay. For now he needed Troop Alma X's help, but in the end, they wouldn't matter. In the end, they would get nothing. In the end, he would rule the world. Category:Blog posts